


Tomorrow

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of fluff, M/M, Sex, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima had promised that he would take care of him tomorrow.</p>
<p>Quasi-sequel to "Lover Dearest"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, you little shit. I had planned to do this for a while but tonight seemed appropriate! It rained today and Oikawa's birthday is... technically tomorrow but y'know... Early birthday presents for a volleyboy I never stopped loving, just became less vocal about.

They wake up to rain on the windows, limbs tangled and stretching almost in unison, sleepy sounds and little pleased moans. Oikawa mouths at Ushijima’s jaw after a yawn and the latter huffs tiredly, a headache pressing at his temples but it’s one that he can easily ignore, especially when Oikawa’s mouth dips down to the patch of skin beneath his earlobe and he kisses and bites softly at his skin. He’s still wrapped in Ushijima’s jacket, naked beneath it, and Ushijima’s hands slide under the fabric, fingers brushing against warm skin and Oikawa shifts to kiss him, slipping his good morning into Ushijima’s mouth on the tip of his tongue.

He pulls the blankets up over their head while they lick at each other’s tongue and when Oikawa pulls away, he’s smiling the same tired smile that he had given Ushijima when he had gotten home the night previous.

“It’s tomorrow,” is the first thing Oikawa really says to him, head pillowed on Ushijima’s arm and looking up at him, arching into the hand Ushijima had placed on his back. He leans in and nips at Ushijima’s earlobe and Ushijima inhales heavily, Oikawa’s soap and the smell of his sheets twisting around his brain. “I want you.”

Ushijima doesn’t make him ask twice. He shifts them and hovers over Oikawa, grinding down on him when they’re close. Oikawa rocks his hips against him, already hard and Ushijima pulls back, pushes the fabric away from his body, pulling the sleeves off of his arms and laying the jacket to the side. He squirms underneath Ushijima, goosebumps erupting on his arms and chest and Ushijima leans down once more, kissing at his neck and slowly travelling down his body, tongue swirling around one nipple, then the second, and kissing down, down, down. He licks at Oikawa’s cockhead, tonguing the slit, and Oikawa’s tugs at his hair, needy whimpers in the form of Ushijima’s name pulled out of his mouth.

“D-Don’t,” Oikawa tells him, and Ushijima glances up curiously to see that Oikawa’s cheeks are flushed with more than just want. He’s embarrassed. “I wanna cum with just your cock,” he tells him, “nothing else beforehand.” Ushijima feels his skin heat up immediately.

The blanket falls from his shoulders as he stretches up to pull his shirt off, to tug his boxers down and awkwardly shift out of them. He stoops to kiss Oikawa while he reaches blindly for the lube on the nightstand, slicking two of his fingers and coating his dick while his tongue works at Oikawa’s mouth. Ushijima slips his longest finger into Oikawa without warning, a shiver trailing down his spine at the moan the comes from him. Ushijima stretches him out the best he can with Oikawa squirming on his fingers and pulls them away when Oikawa mumbles breathily that he’s ready for him, please.

Oikawa spreads his legs further, waiting for him, and Ushijima looks down at him, stroking himself while trying his best to keep this imagine in his mind: Oikawa on his back beneath him, red-faced and begging for him to _fuck me_ and _hurry, Ushi-chan_. He presses the head of his cock against Oikawa’s entrance and pushes in slowly, watching the way Oikawa arches his back while he takes his cock, slowly, inch by inch.

When he’s fully seated on Ushijima, Oikawa reaches for him, pulling him down into an insistent kiss, lips and tongue wet against Ushijima’s and he rolls his hips, pressing his cock in deep, deep enough for Oikawa to whine against his lips, beg him for more.

Ushijima fucks him until Oikawa’s babbling, promising that he loves him and wants him and needs him like this, inside him. He fucks him until Oikawa’s nearly sobbing, rocking his hips into Ushijima’s too-slow thrusts, telling him that he’s a tease, that he’s awful. The setter’s nails drag down Ushijima’s back and he tilts his head away from Oikawa’s mouth to bite into the skin where his shoulder meets his neck and Oikawa cries out, open and broken and delicious, and cums with a jerk of his hips, fucking himself on Ushijima while his body spasms below him, nails surely leaving marks on Ushijima’s skin.

The orgasm shakes them both and Ushijima’s cumming a second later, whispering, “Tooru…” against Oikawa’s neck and fucking him slowly against the waves that hit him. It lasts forever, it seems, and he nearly collapses when it’s over, but manages to hold himself up, to kiss the corner of Oikawa’s mouth as he pulls out of him.

“Ushi-chan,” Oikawa whines, sounding tired and well-fucked to Ushijima’s ears. “You’re better at that than I remember.”

Eyes closed, Ushijima pulls Oikawa against him, pulls the blankets up to cover their sticky bodies and he figures they can do laundry later. “You never forgot how good I was at fucking you, Tooru,” he tells him, sighing softly when Oikawa kisses his shoulder.

“Mm, no,” Oikawa tells him, throwing a leg over Ushijima’s own. “I just like being reminded.”

They fall asleep again to rain on the windows, and Oikawa curls himself to Ushijima’s side, mumbling sweet nothings that Ushijima merely hums in response to, but it sates them both, and Ushijima knows they’re going to wake up sore, sticky, feeling gross, but he really doesn’t have the strength to care right then.

 


End file.
